You Get Me High
by JackValentine
Summary: Cody Rhodes/OMC songfic, featuring my first ever OMC :


**TITLE: **You Get Me High

**AUTHOR: **JackValentine

**BETA: **residentreject619

**PAIRING: **Cody Rhodes/OMC

**RATING: **NC-17

**GENRE: **Songfic, angst

**SIZE: **Mini

**WARNINGS: **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Sooo this time author's note is gonna be huge xD But I recommend you read it all, cause It'll help you understand the fic deeper. (I hope lol xD) Let's start.

I love airports and planes so much! So inspiring, you know. And recently I was flying back to Russia and listening to the wonderful song by Jason Mraz – Plane. And I got inspired for this fic :)

I want to thank my dear sis Le Petite Deluge for showing me this song.

I want to thank my dear Megan for always being there for me and being ready to help. Thank you.

And thank you, Jason Mraz, for singing such an amazing song.

One more thing. It "happens" when SmackDown is on tour in England, in London.

It's sort of AU, cause in real life there is a Nero café near the Tower Bridge, next to a little contemporary art museum (at least it used to be there a couple of years ago). I made it Starbucks, because of the song lyrics.

And last but not least. I'll tell you something about OMC. It's my first ever OMC, and I love him so much! :)) To be honest, I borrowed his physical appearance from the guy I saw in the airport in Zurich. He was so adorable! Dear, forgive me for making you my gay OMC! xD

Name: Steve Kenley

Hair: blonde

Eyes: green

Height: 5'9''

Nationality: English

Preferences: gay

**DISCLAIMER: **Do not own the guys (I wish I did ^^)

_Drain the veins in my head  
>Clean out the reds in my eyes to get by security lines<em>_  
>Dear x-ray machine<br>Pretend you don't know me so well  
>I won't tell if you lied<br>Cry, cause the drought's been brought up_

Cody was sitting by the window, looking at the dark clouds and the steel wing, his thoughts somewhere far away. He never thought that he'd leave his heart in the city, heart in the city, someplace he'd probably never come back to.

Rhodes was remembering each and every moment he spent there.

Growing increasingly sick of everything. Quickly tiring of annoying journalists, of other superstars laughing, joking and acting like spoiled celebrities, of his girlfriend Layla getting on his nerves… Finally Cody managed to escape the disgusting atmosphere. Rhodes just left the hotel and started walking around, not even knowing where he wanted to come. In half an hour he reached a Starbucks café. Cody was tired by that time, so he went in.

As soon as he sat down and sighed deeply, a good-looking blonde guy approached him. Rhodes almost groaned of despair. "Even here, the fans don't leave me alone!" – He thought and lifted his head, looking at the guy, preparing for struggling with autographs and all the stuff.

- Hey, what happened? – The blonde asked with an English accent, looking at Cody with sympathy in his eyes.

Rhodes couldn't believe his ears. He couldn't believe that someone could talk to him _not_ to ask him for an autograph or a picture.

- What do you mean?

- You look sad. I thought that something could've happened to you…

- You don't know who I am, do you? – The brunette interrupted with disbelief.

The other guy smirked.

- I don't, - He smiled, - let's go, it's so stuffy here.

Not knowing why, but Cody couldn't resist; he grabbed his carton cup and followed the blonde, who was three or four inches shorter than Rhodes. As they were making their way towards the exit, the American was studying his companion's appearance. Skinny, with wild blonde hair, he was wearing jeans, a grey jacket, converse shoes and a big knitted scarf. Cody found himself thinking, that the Starbucks cup suits this guy perfectly.

When they finally got outside, the smaller man took a deep breath of a cool air.

- That's better, - he breathed out, - I hate stuffy places. By the way, my name is Steve, Steve Kenley, - he offered his hand.

- Cody, - Rhodes smiled and shook the other man's hand.

They were walking all over the embankment and just talking. All of a sudden, Cody felt very comfortable while being with Steve, so Rhodes told him _everything_. That he's so sick of his "friends", girlfriend, of being so damn _lonely. _But only in an hour it seemed to him, that all his problems disappeared. No matter what Kenley was saying, it sounded like a huge relief to Cody.

_Drinkin' cause you're lookin so good in your starbucks cup  
>I complain for the company that I keep<br>The windows for sleeping rearrange__  
>And I'm nobody<em>_  
>Well who's laughin now<em>

_I'm leaving your town  
>And I'm over the ground that you've been spinning<br>And I'm up in the air so baby hell yeah  
>Well I can see your house from here<br>If the plane goes down, damn  
>I'll remember where the love was found<br>If the plane goes down, damn_

Two hours passed and now they were cooing and laughing, like they had been friends for many years already. Honestly, Cody was trying his best to make Steve laugh, cause looking at his plump lips with a tiny vertical slit on the lower one while he was laughing seemed to be the best ever pastime for the American.

- We have to meet again, - Kenley said, looking at the brunette with a sparkle in his eyes.

In one moment Cody came back to reality. He lowered his head and sighed heavily.

- I can't.

The smile faded from Steve's face.

- Why?

- I'm leaving in the morning.

They both looked at Thames, avoiding each other's sights.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Steve tried to renew the conversation.

- It's getting cold, - Kenley said and shivered, wrapping up in his huge scarf.

Cody nodded.

- I don't want to return to the hotel… - He sighed.

- Let's go to my flat, - The blonde said, after some moments of hesitation.

Half an hour later Rhodes was standing in front of the window in a tiny, but cozy flat with a huge fluffy carpet in the living room, and looking at the Tower Bridge in the dark.

- Sorry, it's so messy here, - Kenley chuckled, while removing his scarf.

Cody smiled,

- You have a nice window view.

- I know, - The Englishman smiled too, - I'll go make some hot chocolate.

Rhodes was standing there for some seconds, but then he turned around and made his way to the kitchen, where the blonde was searching for the cups. Without thinking, the American approached Steve and wrapped his arms around his waist. As soon as he did, he felt scared. What if Kenley will kick him out after that? What if he's straight? (Which is most likely). But suddenly the blonde turned around and hugged the bigger man back.

_Damn, I should be so lucky  
>Even only 24 hours under your touch<br>You know I need you so much  
>I cannot wait to call you<br>And tell you that I landed somewhere  
>And hand you a square of the airport<br>And walk you through the maze of the map__  
>That I'm gazing at<br>Gracefully unnamed and feeling guilty for the luck  
>And the look that you gave me<br>You make me somebody  
>Ain't nobody knows me<br>Not even me can see it, yet I bet I'm_

_I'm leaving your town love  
>But I'm over the quilt that you've spinning<br>And I'm up in the air, so baby hell yeah  
>Oh honey I can see your house from here<br>If the plane goes down, damn  
>I'll remember where the love was found<br>If the plane goes down, damn_

_You keep me high minded  
>You get me high<em>

Cody pulled away and placed a kiss on the smaller man's lips. Steve buried both his palms in the bigger man's brown hair, dragging him in even closer, the closest he could. Kenley wanted to _feel_ him. He was pressing to the brunette with every inch of his skin, feeling the warm hands pulling his shirt up.

- Will you think that I'm a whore if I say that I want you? – Steve whispered with a smile.

Instead of answering, Cody placed some soft kisses on the blonde's neck and took the shirt off him. The Englishman reached for Rhodes and started undressing him from his sweater and his t-shirt. Cody pressed the smaller man against the table top with his body and lifted above the floor a little bit. Kenley wrapped his legs around the brunette's waist and Cody made his way back to the living room. The American laid his lover on the sofa and started placing kisses down his chest to his abs, unbuttoning the blonde's jeans.

A minute after they both were completely naked, Rhodes was lying on top of Steve and kissing his mouth. Then Cody stopped and traced his teeth down Kenley's neck and his adam's apple, making him groan loudly.

- Damn, stop it… Just take me, - He turned around and got on his hands and knees.

The brunette licked his fingers and shoved them into Steve's hole. He let out a scream.

- Fuck, Cody, I'm not made of rubber! Gentler!

- Sorry, - Rhodes wasn't experienced enough, so he felt extremely awkward.

The American scissored his fingers slowly and entered his lover, making him scream even louder. Cody waited for some moments, letting the blonde adjust to his size, and started moving slowly. The brunette felt like tasting heaven, as their moans merged in one.

_Flax seeds, well they tear me open  
>And supposedly you can crawl right through me<br>Taste these teeth please  
>And undress me from these sweaters better hurry<br>Cause I'm keeping Upward Bound now  
>Oh maybe I'll build my house in your cloud<br>Here I'm tumbling for you  
>Stumbling through the work that I have to do<br>Don't mean to harm you_

_I'm leaving your town love  
>But I'm over the ground that you've been spinning<em>_  
>But I'm up in the air, said baby hell yeah<br>Oh honey I can see your house from here  
>If the plane goes down, damn<br>I'll remember where the love was found_

_If the plane goes down_

_Damn…_

In the airport Cody managed to escape from all the other superstars and steal a minute face to face with Steve. They weren't talking about their relationship, mostly about where Cody is going next and all the everyday stuff. When the beginning of boarding was announced, they both got up. Kenley got on his tiptoes and placed a kiss on Cody's cheek. The brunette reached for him and tried to stroke his face, but Steve pushed his hand away softly. Rhodes' heart cowered.

- Don't be so cold with me… It hurts. – He whispered, looking into the blonde's green eyes.

- You have to go, - Kenley avoided his lover's sight.

Cody lifted Steve's face by the chin.

_- It hurts_. – He repeated.

The blonde's face distorted. He wiped away his tears quickly and threw his arms around Cody's neck.

- Forget me… Just forget me… - He whispered, trying to fight the tears.

Kenley pulled away and tried to turn Rhodes around by his shoulders.

- Go!

Cody leaned down and placed a tender kiss on Steve's soft lips.

- I will never forget you.

- Go.

The brunette sighed and turned his back, making his way to the boarding access.

_Who do you  
>Think you are, are, are, are<br>To keep me so oh cold, cold  
>You keep me high minded<br>You keep me high minded_

_You get me high minded  
>You get me high<em>

Layla's voice returned Rhodes to reality, interrupting his memories of two past days.

- What's wrong, honey-bunneh? You're just sitting there, not moving!

Cody turned his head slowly.

- Huh? Ah everything is fine.

She shrugged and looked away.

Rhodes sighed and closed his eyes.

"_I'm still high on you, Steve._

_I'm still high"._


End file.
